Intense Championship Wrestling
http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh170/Desperado316/icw3.jpg Intense Championship Wrestling (ICW) is an e-federation that was created in October 2007. It features two brands, the flagship show, Tuesday Night Terror (TNT) and Saturday Night Knockout (SNK). Each brand consists of many active members, with high standards, that they meet every week. Both shows feature 3 titles, plus one interpromotional title. From veterans to newcomers, everyone put in their best efforts, to make ICW one of the best feds around.ICW features some of the best GFX artists on the web, with banners, and sigs all top quality. It's web address is http://www.eicwo.proboards52.com, and the email is baseball_pimp_18@hotmail.com. ---- Foundation In October 2007, ICW was created, from very humble beginnings. Ocheeva, the original General Manager of TNT, formed the fed, then gave Desperado a GM job. Within minutes, it looked like the fed would die, due to a lack of members, and interest. But after a few days, more members were gained. Serious recruiting followed, TNT, the original brand had it's first show, main evented by veteran Big Jimmy, and Danny Psycho, and after two weeks, the draft was held. In the two biggest picks, SNK gained Steven Daniels III at number 1, and TNT picked Evan AKA Fallen Angel at number 2. Days later, the first shows with split brands were held. On TNT, Hot Rod became the first Cruiserweight Champion, and on SNK, Steven Daniels won an epic battle royal to become the SNK World Champion. This match is still regarded as one of ICW's greatest. ---- History More champions were crowned, Evan being crowned the first ever TNT Middleweight Champion, Lord Astaroth becoming SNK TV Champion, and DC Miller winning the SNK Cruiserweight Title. ICW continued to gain members, and rolled towards their first PPV, FaceOff. At the wildly successful event, one of the greatest matches in ICW history took place, the 3 way between Tripp, Astaroth and Purest, and the TNT vs SNK six man main event ended in chaos as a huge brawl erupted between both brands. As top RPers such as SD3, Tripp, Evan, Dr Tre, LG Millard and MMA star Cody Long continued to dominate, ICW continued to be recognised as a top fed, reaching number one on StefGo Top Wrestling Efeds. During this period, Ocheeva went on an unknown absence, and he is yet to return. SD3 also took a break, and others had to step up to the plate. At their second PPV, Christmas Chaos, many great matches were fought, including the first tag team champions being crowned, Ultimate Evil, Reaper and AJ Scally. With Interim GM Big Jimmy, SNK had a new World Champion, Baadnewz, who was later defeated by Tony Edison. TNT, with Evan as new GM, finally had a World Heavyweight Champion, Evan defeating 180 pounder Sledgehammer, who won a tournement to qualify. At ICW's third PPV, Valentine's Bash, Evan defednded his title against Reeves successfully. Later, LG Millard made Tony Edison submit, and won the SNK World Heavyweight Championship. ICW's next PPV was March Mayhem, with many more amazing PPVs to follow. ---- Style To determine winners and losers, the great and friendly ICW staff (Evan, Big Jimmy and Desperado) take both match RP's and promos into account. Although it is a match-based fed, promos do help your chances of winning. Each TNT, SNK and PPV runs for exactly one week, before the results, finishes, and new card is put up by the GMs. All members enjoy this system, and believe it is very fair. ---- Pay-Per-Views Current ICW pay-per-view events are: FaceOff (Late November) Christmas Chaos (Late December) Valentine's Bash (Early February) More are announced monthly! ---- Champions TNT: TNT World Heavyweight TNT Television TNT Cruiserweight SNK: SNK World Heavyweight SNK Knockout SNK Cruiserweight Interpromotional ICW Tag Team ---- Future ICW has a very bright future. With 2 weekly shows, monthly pay-per-views, skillful GMs, helpful staff members, great RPers, and active members, Intense Championship Wrestling is one of the best, and friendliest feds around today!